D'un monde à l'autre
by Nifflheim
Summary: Deux amies se retrouvent propulsées dans le monde de Gundam pour une journée. A leur retour dans le monde réel, elles découvrent que les G-Boys, intrigués par elles, les ont suivies et sont peu déterminés à les lâcher...
1. Incursions

_Auteur : Nifflheim, spécialiste des idées tordues._

_Genre : Romance et humour. _

_Disclaimer : Hélas, personne ne veut me les donner, même pas sous la condition qu'ils en ressortent en pleine forme, donc je les kidnappe pour la fic et j'en fais ce que je veux, na ! se prend une sbaffe Bon... Sont pas n'à moi..._

_Résumé : Galatée et Lucie, deux amies de lycée, se retrouvent propulsées dans le monde de Gundam pour une journée. A leur retour, elles se rendent compte que les G-Boys ont rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de les suivre dans le monde réel..._

_En gras, les paroles; en normal, les actions; en souligné, les pensées; en gras souligné, les lieux et horaires._

_**Rêve ou Réalité ?**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Incursions.**_

Convoquées aprés les cours, Galatée et Lucie s'étaient retrouvées face aux profs de mécanique et d'électronique, qui leurs avaient expliquées avec un immense sourire leur dernier projet scientifique foireux. Ainsi que le «détail» qui coinçait pour les deux filles : servir de cobayes, non merci !

Malgré leurs protestations, elles se retrouvèrent propulsées dans la machine, et de là dans un monde proche et pourtant différent du leur. Celui de Gundam Wings...

**Académie Gundam Wings, 10 heures du matin...**

Escortées par le proviseur de l'académie, deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent lâchement abandonnées devant le professeur de stratégie de combat, qui aprés un soupir montrant son immense motivation les présenta à sa classe de dernière année.

**"Voici Galatée Jung-Ran et Lucie Cornell. Soyez... à peu prés aimables avec elles. Vous deux, allez rejoindre les cinq crétins prés de la fenêtre."**

Les cinq crétins susnommés relevèrent la tête, fixant le prof de regards ou haineux ou sans expressions, avant de regarder approcher les nouvelles, une expression dubitative sur le visage. C'était quoi, ça ?

La plus petite des deux, que le prof avait présenté comme Galatée Jung-Ran, n'avait rien de très asiatique malgré son nom de famille. Petite, avec des formes, son visage rond lui donnait un côté enfantin nullement démenti par ses yeux de la couleur des grains de café qui se baladaient avec curiosité à travers la salle. Sa bouche esquissait un sourire en biais qui ne leur était sûrement pas dédié et elle avançait d'un pas énergique, le dos parfaitement droit. Portant un bustier rouge sang sous un chemisier ouvert noir, ainsi qu'un pantalon large noir, elle tentait vainement de rattacher ses cheveux bruns et souples en queue de cheval.

L'autre fille, Lucie donc, était un peu plus grande qu'elle, et avait également de belles formes. Ses yeux gris-verts observaient sans les voir les différents élèves de la classe. Ses cheveux bruns parsemés de mêches bleu turquoise étaient retenus en une queue de cheval sur le côté, et elle arborait un sourire franc. Son allure, plus lente que celle de son amie, ne l'empêchait pas de suivre son rythme sans difficultés. Elle portait un chemisier blanc sur lequel s'entrecroisaient des rubans dans diverses nuances de bleu, ainsi qu'un jean basique. Sa taille était ornée d'une ceinture faite de rubans des même couleurs que celles du chemisier.

Duo, en les voyant approcher, ne put retenir un de ses commentaires à dix balles ainsi qu'un regard surpris.

**"Alerte rouge, noire, bleue et blanche à deux heures !"**

**"Bravo, t'as le sens de l'observation..."**

Les deux filles étaient maintenant plantées devant leur table, les observant l'une avec un regard narquois, l'autre avec une surprise non feinte qui fit un instant se demander aux pilotes ce qu'ils avaient de si étrange. Aprés que Galatée ait mis d'un geste lasse sa main devant les yeux de Lucie, celle-ci sursauta et les présenta à nouveau.

**"Je suis Lucie, et la gothique folle à lier et naturellement shootée derrière moi, c'est Galatée."**

**"Le truc à la natte, c'est Duo Maxwell; l'homme-banquise s'appelle Heero Yuy, le surfeur coupé d'ange se nomme Quatre Winner et celui à la mêche Trowa Barton. Quant au canon devant vous, moi, Chang Wu-Fei."**

**"Passionant"**, laissa échapper Galatée en baillant.

**"Canon ? Oh non, y'a mieux..."** déclara Lucie qui dévorait Duo du regard.

Wu-Fei resta un instant bouche bée devant ces stupides onnas qui osaient le contredire, puis se renfrogna, faisant rire Duo et Quatre, tandis que Trowa souriait et qu'Heero luttait pour rester impassible. Même Duo n'avait que rarement réussit à atteindre le chinois dans sa fierté au point qu'il reste silencieux plutôt que de s'énerver. Et c'était... reposant !

Lucie ne quittait toujours pas Duo du regard, et finit par se prendre un coup derrière la tête graceusement offert par la gothique, qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules devant le regard vengeur de son amie. Elle avait l'habitude...

Les pilotes échangèrent un regard stupéfait. Soit ces filles étaient folles à lier, soit elles le faisaient exprés. ( 1 )

Echangeant un regard rapide, les deux filles se penchèrent soudain vers Quatre et Trowa, assis côté à côté, demandant avec une expresion indéfinissable

**"Au fait, vous êtes enfin ensemble ?"**

Plus que la question, ce fut le «enfin» qui surprit les pilotes, tandis que Qautre rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles et l'oeil de Trowa encore visible s'écarquillait sous le coup de la surprise. C'était quoi ces filles qui trouvaient le moyen de faire valser leurs repères en éclats ? Un Wu-Fei qui s'énerve pas, un Duo silencieux, un Trowa surpris ? C'était pas normal, ça avait pas lieu d'être...

La sonnerie interrompit leurs réflexions, marquant la fin du cours. Tandis que les deux filles s'éloignaient, Duo se leva et partit à leur recherche, suivit des autres G-Boys, bien déterminés à les coincer. Manque de chance, les deux filles avaient trouvé la parade parfaite pour qu'ils les évitent : elles faisaient semblant d'écouter Réléna avec attention, quoiqu'apparemment, Galatée ait plutôt envie de la baillonner ou l'assommer, au vu de ses regards meurtiers à l'attention de la blonde et des coups d'oeil désespérés qu'elle échangeait avec Lucie.

**Académie Gundam Wings, 21 heures, chambre de Galatée et Lucie.**

Lucie était assise sur un lit, mi-désespérée mi-rêveuse, tandis que Galatée, assise sur le rebors de la fenêtre ouverte et indifférente au fait qu'une chûte du second étage risquait de ne pas lui faire du bien, alternait entre la contemplation de l'astre lunaire et celle de son amie. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien, mais ne savait pas comment réagir.

Portant son regard sur la pièce, elle la compara à celle de leur internat dans le monde réel. Ici, les murs étaient bleu pâle, les fenêtres s'ouvraient normalement plutôt que de basculer, les deux lits étaient superposés. Dans l'ensemble, le lieu était agréable. Mais l'êtat de Lucie la stressait grandement.

**"Il est mieux que tu l'imaginais, tja ?"**

Galatée ou l'art et la manière de mettre les pieds dans le plat tout en appuyant là où ça fait mal. Le hic ? Elle n'en avait que rarement, trop rarement, conscience. Tandis que Lucie levait les yeux vers la gothique et esquissait une grimace, celle de son amie en retour fut appuyée. Les ennuis commençaient déja...

**"Mieux que _lui_ ?"**

Lui... Le gars sur qui son amie craquait dans le monde réel. Si jamais son amie lui préférait Duo, le retour dans le monde réel, à minuit, serait difficile. Et le regard contrit de Lucie assorti d'un soupir força Galatée à se lever, venant s'agenouiller devant sa presque soeur pour la prendre dans ses bras, la calmant peu à peu.

**"Je t'envie..."**

**"Y'a pourtant pas de quoi. Viens, on va dehors."**

Lucie s'était relevée, se dégageant de l'étreinte affectuseuse, et avait passé un pull informe sur son pyjama en satin. Comprenant, la gothique enfila des guêtres et des mitaines en laine rouge sang pour couvrir ses bras et jambes exposés au froid par son pyajshort noir. Jusqu'au boût, elle aimait cette couleur, qui reflétait ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle, de même que Lucie était depuis toujours fidèle au bleu, qui correspondait à sa douceur et sa rêverie.

D'un même mouvement, elles sortirent de la pièce, se dirigeant vers le parc sans briser le silence léger qui planait entre elles.

**Académie Gundam Wings, 21 heures, chambre de Trowa et Quatre.**

Les pilotes étaient assis au sol, Duo appuyé sur l'oreiller qu'il avait « emprunté » à Quatre, Wu-Fei en posture du Lotus et Heero adossé au lit de Trowa. Celui-ci avait tranquillement assis Quatre sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras tandis que le blond appuyé sa tête sur l'épaule du français. Ils avaient décidé de ne plus se cacher puisque ces deux filles les avaient percés à jour en un instant. Soupirant, Duo finit par poser la question qui les préoccupait tous à des degrés divers, lançant au passage la « réunion » du jour.

**"Z'en pensez quoi ? Vous les trouvez pas... Bizarres ?"**

**"Bizarres ? Ces stupides onnas ? Tsss..."**

Wu Fei avait été toute la journée d'une humeur plus exécrable que d'habitude, envoyant bouler tous ceux qui osaient les interroger sur les nouvelles puisqu'ils avaient eu la soi-disant chance de faire équipe avec elles pour le cours de stratégie et qu'elles étaient prétendument charmantes et attirantes. Le Chinois avait même manqué s'étouffer en entendant quelqu'un parler de « l'adorable » Galatée. Adorable, cette... fille ? Plutôt crever que l'admettre !

De son côté, Duo repensait vaguement au regard que lui avait lancé la fille aux mêches bleues, avant que Quatre ne décide de le taquiner, perturbant le silence lourd et méditatif de la chambre.

**"En tout cas, t'avais l'air de fasciner Lucie ! Elle te dévorait des yeux !"**

**"Ferme-là, Quatre ! C'est ma natte qu'elle regardait."**

**"Bah voyons... C'est vrai que ta natte est canon et d'agréable compagnie et qu'elle a des yeux améthystes..."**

Duo devenait de plus en plus rouge sous les insinuations de l'arabe qui, protégé par les bras de son copain, ne se privait pas pour en rajouter. De son côté, Heero cherchait à comprendre comment ces filles avaient pu en aussi peu de temps trouver leurs points faibles et secrets. C'était presque comme si elles les connaissaient déja. Mais ça n'avait pas de sens...

**"Bon alors, on fait quoi ?"**

L'américain venait de ramener avec habileté le sujet sur un terrain un peu moins glissant pour lui, empêchant Quatre de continuer. Faussement boudeur, celui-ci se bouina contre le français, attendant en dissimulant son impatience que quelqu'un propose quelque chose.

**"On essaie d'en savoir plus."**

La solution pourtant logique de Wu-fei fut élue à l'unanimité, et la conversation partit sur les sujets habituels, tels le cours de conduite des Gundam ou le sujet de philosophie guerrière. Au bout d'un moment, le japonais ayant proposé de sortir, ils attrapèrent chacun leurs pulls ou vestes pour profiter de la lune rousse. C'était un phénomène rare, autant en profiter...

**Parc de l'Académie, 22 heures 30.**

S'étant finalement allongée sur une branche épaisse, bien à l'abri des regards grâce au feuillage, Galatée observait Lucie, appuyée au tronc du même arbre. Elle semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire, partagée entre Duo et celui du monde réel, et son amie s'en irritait. Si ils ne les avaient pas envoyées ici, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, elles auraient continué leurs vies bien tranquilles. Quel besoin ils avaient de les choisir pour leur plan foireux ? Pour se calmer, la jeune fille bascula sur le dos, observant la lune rousse à travers le feuillage puis commençant à chanter de sa voix basse

**"Et si un jour je crève...**

**Sans connaître la joie...**

**De goûter à tes lèvres...**

**D'entendre ta voix...**

**Me murmurer tout bas...**

**Aime-moi...**

**Rien que moi...**

**Aime-moi...**

**Je suis à toi...**

**Je reviendrai alors**

**Et comme le vent sur toi**

**Parcourir ton corps**

**En murmurant tout bas...**

**Aime-moi...**

**Rien que moi...**

**Aime-moi...**

**Je suis à toi...**

**Et si un jour je crève...**

**Sans connaître la joie...**

**De goûter à tes lèvres...**

**D'entendre ta voix...**

**Me murmurer tout bas...**

**Aime-moi.**

**Rien que moi.**

**Aime-moi.**

**Je suis à toi.**

**Aime-moi."**

**"C'est de qui ?"**

**"Ina Ich."**

**"Ca résume assez bien la situation."**

Lysandre baissa la tête de manière à apercevoir son amie, et sauta à bas de son perchoir heureusement peu haut, inquiète pour sa camarade. En général, quand elle se mettait à l'ironie, c'était qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Carrément mal, même.

De leur côté, lespilotes, qui marchaient dans le parc, se rapprochaient sans le savoir de l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux filles.Entendant une chanson dont ils ne percevaient pas très bien les paroles, ils se rapprochèrent, découvrant Lucie recroquevillée contre un arbre. Au bout d'un moment, la chanson se tut, et la jeune fille au sol posa une question, à laquelle répondit son amie, qu'ils ne purent situer jusqu'au moment où ils la virent retomber souplement à terre pour prendre son amie dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle commencèrent, ils se sentirent gênés, 'autant plus qu'ils ne parvenaient pas vraiment à comprendre de quoi elles discutaient.

**"Je leur en parlerais pas. Et toi ?"**

**"Je sais pas. C'est quand même de leur faute si on est là."**

**"Leurs plans sont toujours ainsi. Mais et ensuite ? Mieux vaut garder le silence."**

**"Et les conséquences ?"**

**"T'as qu'à faire taire ta conscience de S et les mettre de côté."**

**"Facile à dire ! Faut quand même les prendre un minimum en compte !"**

**"Et pourquoi ? De toute manière, elles ne sont pour l'instant qu'un assemblage de variables, on ne peut pas deviner quelle hypothèse sera la bonne, alors autant agir et laisser les choses se dérouler comme elles le doivent."**

**"Non mais tu t'entends, Galatée ? Je veux bien croire que les maths et toi, c'est pas ça, t'es une L aprés tout, mais là..."**

**"Quoiqu'il en soit, ne t'en fais pas. C'est toi qui prendras la décision de les mettre au courant ou non. "**

**"Vous avez pas le droit d'être là."**

Les deux filles se figèrent en entendant la voix du chinois qui s'était avancé, rapidement suivi des quatre autres G-Boys. Le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène les fixaient de son habituel regard hautain mais semblait pourtant peu décidé à avancer davantage. Sans soupirer ni rien, Galatée et Lucie se redressèrent, fixant sur les garçons un regard brun et haineux ainsi qu'un regrd gris-vert lasse et peiné. L'adolescente aux mêches turquoises s'éloigna la première, laissant un sillage de chocolat, de poire et de cannelle derrière elle tandis que la gothique restait face à eux, les affrontant du regard sans esquisser un mouvement pour s'éloigner. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, elle esquissa un sourire froid et aussi haineux que son regard avant de passer tranquillement au milieu de leur groupe dans un parfum où se mêlaient le poivre et la pêche. Rejoignant Lucie qui l'attendait une dizaine de mètres plus loin, elle lui entoura les épaules d'un geste protecteur avant qu'elles ne s'éloignent d'un même pas. Le lendemain, elles avaient disparues.

**Monde réel. Lycée Georges Sand, à 12 heures.**

Galatée posa enfin son stylo et fit glisser le cahier dans lequel elle écrivait un instant plus tôt vers Jessica qui lui faisait face. Dans un clin d'oeil, elle interrogea son amie

**"Alors, combien de chapitres tu penses qu'on a encore à écrire ?"**

**"Je sais pas... Trois ou quatre, à vue de nez."**

La gothique se contenta en guise de réponse de lancer à la S qui lui faisait face un de ses inimitables sourires en biais. Elles s'étaient réfugiées au foyer dés le début de la pause de midi, et comptaient écrire jusqu'à deux heures, puisqu'elles n'avaient aucun appétit depuis leur retour de l'avant-veille. Les professeurs de mécanique avaient échappé de justesse à une gifle venant des deux adolescentes à leur retour, mais ne pouvaient rien contre leurs regards dédaigneux ou haineux, au choix, quand ils croisaient la L ni contre la mélancolie de la S.

Le regard des deux filles se rencontrant, elles esquissèrent un léger sourire, avant que Lucie ne prenne le stylo des mains de son amie, commençant à son tour à écrire tout en disant les grandes lignes du nouveau chapitre. Aprés un temps de réflexion, la L faisait à son tour des propositions pour étoffer, et le plan définitf était ce qu'elles postaient à tour de rôle. Une organisation complexe et presque incompréhensible, mais elle leur convenait.

Elles furent interrompues dans leur écriture par une des responsables des foyers qui se dirigeaient vers elles, leur indiquant les cinq personnes derrière elle.

**"Crumble, L'elfe... Vous les connaissez ? Ils disent qu'ils vous ont déjà rencontrées... "**( 2 )

Tournant la tête vers la fille qui venait de leur parler, elles se figèrent en découvrant les cinq pilotes derrière elle.

_( 1 ) Les deux, mon général ! C'est ce qui fait leur charme..._

_( 2 ) Rigolez pas devant ces surnoms, on m'appelle Crumble parfois..._

_Ca finit un peu en queue de poisson, mais je mettrais le chapitre 2 dés que possible. Une petite review ?_


	2. Qu'estce que vous faites là ?

_Auteur : toujours la même folle, Nifflheim  
Genre : romance_

_Disclaimer : sont pas à moi... flûte !_

_En gras, les paroles, en normal, les actes, en souligné, les pensées._

**_Chapitre 2 : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là !_**

Stupéfaites, les deux amies dévisageaient les G-boys qui les dévisageaient en retour, avec des deux côtés un air parfaitement crétin sur le visage. La fille qui avait interpellé Galatée et Lucie s'éloigna, en lançant par-dessus son épaule

**"Faudra les mener à leurs classes."**

Continuant à les observer, les deux amies parvinrent peu à peu à remplacer leur surprise par une curiosité à peine feinte. Galatée attaqua la première.

**"Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?"  
"Nos professeurs nous ont vivement conseillés ce lycée et nous y ont envoyés. En fait, ils ne nous ont pas laissés le choix"**, expliqua Heero en choisissant avec soin ses mots.

La sonnerie retentit, toujours aussi discordante, alors qu'elles acquiesçaient pour indiquer qu'elles avaient compris. Dans un soupir à peine caché, Galatée sauta à bas du tabouret de bar sur lequel elle était juchée, époussetant sa jupe, tandis que Lucie passait les clefs à un membre du foyer qui avait la chance de ne rentrer en cours qu'à trois heures.  
La gothique se tourna alors vers les pilotes.

**"Bon, est-ce qu'il y en a qui sont en TL ?"  
"Hn..."** lâcha Heero.  
**"..."** acquiesça Trowa.  
**"Oui"**, laissa tomber Wu Fei.  
**"Autant vous prévenir, on a trois heures de philo puis une heure d'histoire que le prof tient à rattraper."  
"Et ?"** demanda Heero.  
**"Et ça donne un aprés-midi d'ennui profond où on est pas sûrs d'avoir une pause."**

Les trois pilotes regardaient sans comprendre la littéraire qui rien qu'à l'idée de devoir se rendre en cours semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Lucie échappa un rire, puis se tourna vers Quatre et Duo.

**"Vous comprendrez plus tard. Et vous, vous êtes en quoi ?"  
"TS1,"** sourit Quatre.  
**"Idem."** Duo semblait peu motivé.  
**"Cet aprèm', on a TP de physique et anglais, donc pas de récré. J'espère au moins que vous aimez ces cours."  
"T'es dans notre classe ?"** s'étrangla Duo.  
**"Comme un papillon j'ai vu la lumière, je suis entrée et la porte s'est refermée sur moi**," soupira la brunette.  
**"Vous êtes à la bourre"**, les prévint une des personnes présentes dans le foyer.

Les deux filles se figèrent, puis se ruèrent sur leurs sacs avant de se diriger vers la sortie, entraînant avec elles les pilotes qui étaient dans leurs classes.

Galatée se dirigea en courant vers un bâtiment neuf, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre et eut à peine le temps de mettre son poing dans l'entrebaillement de la porte pour empêcher que le professeur ne la referme. Entrant un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle indiqua les trois garçons derrière elle puis se dirigea vers sa place, à l'avant-dernier rang prés de la fenêtre. Voyant la chaise à côté d'elle vide, elle eut un léger soupir puis s'assit. Ecoutant vaguement les présentations, elle observa la classe à majorité féminine qui s'enthousiasmait, puis les pilotes.  
Trowa, toujours aussi grand et mince, portait un jean brut déchiré aux genoux avec un pull informe vert sombre. Son éternelle mèche auburn dissimulait la moitié de son visage, ainsi qu'un oeil qui devait sans doute être du même vert jungle que son jumeau. Il était parfaitement impassible.  
Heero, de taille moyenne, était resté fidèle à sa coiffure de savant fou, ses yeux bridés aux iris cobalt scrutant froidement chaque personne présente comme pour fixer chaque visage dans sa mémoire. Galatée retint un rire en voyant qu'il avait été forcé d'abandonner son immonde tenue fêtiche pour un jean délavé, un tee-shirt blanc et une veste en velours noire.  
Enfin, Wu Fei... L'adolescente se serait volontiers passée de sa présence mais bon... Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas si hideux que ça ( 1 ). Plus grand que la moyenne, la peau dorée et apparemment veloutée, son corps semblait avoir été ciselé par les arts martiaux. Il portait un jean noir et une longue veste rouge à broderies dorées et col mao. Les cheveux noirs comme l'encre de seiche attachés en catogan, les yeux aussi noirs et dépourvus de lumière qu'une nuit sans lune, il arborait un sourire hautain. La gothique se félicita de ne pas avoir de liens trop étroits avec ceux de sa classe, sachant déjà que Wu Fei plus que les autres en serait l'idole. Et elle ne supporterait pas d'entendre parler de lui 18/24 heures. Ce type... Si elle pouvait s'en débarrasser, elle le ferait volontiers !

Trowa parvint le premier à sa hauteur, inclinant légèrement la tête tandis qu'Heero et Wu Fei échangeaient un regard dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qu'il voulait signifier par là. D'habitude, ils comprenaient vite mais là... Galatée eut un sourire, posa son sac au sol et tira la chaise à côté d'elle, où le français s'assit sans hésiter. Le chinois râla un moment avant de s'asseoir derrière sa Némésis vétue de noir, le japonais s'installant à côté de lui.  
Le cours s'égrena lentement mais dans une bonne ambiance, le prof sortant des anecdotes, remarques et exemples qui faisaient rire la classe aux éclats ou faisaient plâner des silences interrogatifs. Par réaction, les élèves cherchaient les explications et références les plus tordues, faisant sourire Galatée de son sourire en biais.  
L'heure d'histoire arriva ensuite, se passant dans un silence attentif jusqu'au moment où le prof découvrit le dessin de la jeune fille et ne le lui prenne des mains, ainsi que son crayon à papier, l'interrogeant dans l'espoir de la surprendre en flagrant délit de non-écoutage de cours.

**"Mademoiselle Jung-ran, pourquoi Churchill n'a t'il rien pu faire pendant la décolonisation des Indes ?"  
"Parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez doué pour se faire réélire."  
"Qui l'a remplacé ?"  
"Clément Atlee, membre du Parti Travailliste. Je peux récu..."  
"Où est mademoiselle Asran ?"  
"Aucune idée. Puis-je récupérer ma feuille et mon stylo, maintenant ?"**

En maugréant, le prof la lui rendit. La jeune fille se replongea aussitôt dans son dessin, n'en émergeant qu'à la fin de l'heure.

**"Fait, je suppose qu'ils vous ont mis à l'internat ?"**

Un acquiescement du Perfect Soldier plus tard, elle leur indiqua l'heure du bus, les horaires pour rentrer et sortir, et leur indiqua que les internes rentraient en général par groupes et non un par un. Elle les entraîna ensuite au foyer, afin qu'ils puissent attendre duo, Quatre et Lucie.

De son côté, Lucie entraîna les deux pilotes restants vers la salle de TP. Entrant bonne dernière, elle abandonna les garçons à la prof qui se jeta littéralement sur eux. Assise à côté de son binôme, l'adolescente aux mèches turquoise regretta qu'elles ne soient que trois filles dans sa classe. Nul doute que les duo infernal allait se sentir obligé de lui dire à quel point les nouveaux étaient " top niveaux ". D'accord, c'était vrai que Quatre, avec son visage d'ange, ses cheveux blond miel qui lui caressaient la nuque et ses yeux bleu caraïbe était craquant. OK, son pantalon blanc, son tee-shirt gris et son polo bleu lui allaient à merveille, le moulant légèrement. OK, il était à tomber, comme elles le lui répèteraient sans cesse. Et alors ? De toute façon, il était déjà casé. même si elles étaient pas au courant.  
Ok, Duo avait des traits fins, et n'était ni trop grand ni trop petit, OK ses yeux améthystes étaient d'une couleur rare et fascinante, Ok il était indescriptible quand il faisait ce sourire de gosse. Oui, la natte caramel qui descend au creux des reins, cétait sexy et oui, le total look noir lui allait à merveille. Et certes, même les mecs étaient scotchés. Mais pourquoi tout le monde ressentirait le besoin de lui en parler à elle !  
Le TP commença dans le brouhaha habituel, les élèves allant d'une table à l'autre, qui pour un produit, qui pour comparer des résultats, qui pour discuter avec ses potes, tandis que la prof corrigeait tranquillement ses copies, ne se souciant nullement d'eux. Lucie, un peu perturbée par le fait de savoir les deux pilotes à la table derrière elle et Thomas, son binôme, penché par-dessus son épaule, fit un peu trop chauffer la liqueur de Fehling, le tube à essais explosant. Dans un réflexe, le jeune homme la plaqua contre lui, la faisant rougir, pendant que Duo ressentait d'un coup une bouffée de rage envers ce type, sans pouvoir précisément dire pourquoi.  
Lucie se dégagea en bredouillant de l'étreinte, plus secouée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue, et recommença l'expérience aprés avoir nettoyé la paillasse sous le regard indéfinissable de Thomas.  
Ses joues étaient toujours brûlantes quand retentit la cloche. Ôtant sa blouse, elle attrapa son sac et s'enfuit vers la salle d'anglais, ne prenant pas la peine d'attendre les deux pilotes que le duo infernal se fit un plaisir d'escorter jusqu'à la classe, s'asseyant à côté d'eux et leur adressant moult sourires. Le cours fut inintéressant au possible. Lucie s'était calmée légèrement et était plongée dans un livre n'ayant aucun lien avec l'anglais à part peut-être la langue dans laquelle il avait été écrit avant traduction tandis que Duo et Quatre parlaient à voix basse. Ainsi la sonnerie fut-elle accueillie avec soulagement.  
En sortant, ils constatèrent que Lucie, qui les avait précédés dehors, les attendait, appuyée à la rambarde.

**"Internes ?"  
"Oui"**, confirma Quatre.  
**"Venez, on va rejoindre les autres."**

Sans leur laisser le temps de protester ou autre, la jeune fille les entraîna au foyer où ils retrouvèrent les quatre littéraires en train de travailler ensemble leur dissertation de philosophie. Galatée, un peu à l'écart, se leva aussitôt qu'elle vit la scientifique, l'entraînant au dehors. A travers la grande baie vitrée, ils les virent parler, avant que la gothique ne serre son amie dans les bras. Se regardant ensuite et échangeant un sourire, elles revinrent à l'intérieur, prenant leurs affaires.

**"Le bus passe dans cinq minutes, on doit se rendre à l'arrêt"**, annonça Galatée.  
**"T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt"**, se plaignit le chinois.  
**"Non, ça n'aurait pas eu d'intérét."**

Ronchonnant toujours, Wu Fei rangea ses affaires, imité par le japonais et le français tandis que l'américain et l'arabe mettaient un terme à leur discussion. Le trajet se passa dans le silence, qui ne se rompit qu'une fois qu'ils furent devant l'internat.

**"C'est quoi ça !",** s'exclama Duo.


	3. Ton défi sera

Auteur : Nifflheim, ou Lysandre pour les intimes

Genre : romance. Attention, les persos sont un peu OOC ( Heero parle... )

Disclaimer : non seulement je gagne pas une thune, mais en plus, personne veut me donner mon Wu Fei au sale caractère !

Note : chapitre complêtement absurde, je trouve, mais bon...

**"C'est quoi ça ?!"** S'exclama Duo, stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait.

Devant eux était un grand batiment blanc. Une magnifique allée de gravier menait à la volée de marches qui permettait d'accéder à l'aile centrale. De magnifiques parterres de fleurs, une pelouse bien entretenue et des arbres qui dispensaient une ombre bienfaisante... Il y avait même deux fontaines, une de chaque côté de l'allée, ainsi que des bancs de fer forgé. Une haute grille, elle aussi de fer forgé, était ornée de lettres d'or sur le portail, indiquant qu'ils se trouvaient au Lycée Saint-Pierre des Larmes.

Les deux filles ignorèrent complètement sa réaction, fixant la fille qui faisait les cent pas devant les grilles. Plus grande qu'elles, les cheveux noirs et coupés étrangement – au menton devant, au creux des reins derrière – mince, elle portait un pantalon noir plein de chaînettes, un chemiser noir et de grosses bottes au bout de fer. Lucie poussa un grand cri de joie, se ruant vers elle et essayant en vain de lui sauter au cou : l'autre usait au maximum de la petite différence de taille et de l'épaisseur de ses semelles qui la grandissaient encore pour l'esquiver, jusqu'au moment où la jeune fille aux mêches turquoises s'effondra au sol, se retournant sur le dos et faisant la moue. Dans un éclat de rire, Galatée se dirigea vers elle, la relevant, avant de tendre la main à la fille en noir, qui la serra brièvement.

**"Je me suis faite harceler par le prof d'histoire à cause de ton absence. T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse."**

**"Pas envie de perdre mon temps ?"**

**"Sacha ! Même moi, je sèche pas autant que toi !"**

Les deux amies se disputaient gaiement, quand une tornade rousse sauta sur Galatée, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un « Ma chéwiiiiiiieeeee, tu m'as manquée !! ». Poussant un soupir, elle détacha la ventouse de son dos, la reposant au sol et la dévisagent avec un sourire odieux. Elle haïssait ce surnom, elle ferait payer cher à la rousse son audace.

**"Héléna... Personne t'a dit que le roux et le rose ensemble, ça donne un teint atroce ?"**

Un cri déchirant lui vrilla les tympans, l'empêchant de savourer sa victoire. Elle fut sauvée de l'assaut d'Héléna, qui bizarrement rappelait aux cinq garçons Réléna en pire par la surveillante, qui les fit entrer. Récupérant leurs bagages, ils prirent la direction des combles où se trouvaient les chambres que le lycée mettait à leur disposition en guise d'internat, Héléna et ses quatre colocataires soufflant en portant leurs lourdes valises tandis que Sacha, Galatée et Lucie portaient sans difficultés leurs sacs et que les G-Boys avaient déja leurs affaires en haut.

Entrant dans leur chambre, Lucie et Galatée firent un signe rapide de la amin aux cinq pilotes avant de refermer la porte, les soustrayant à Sacha qui commençait à les fixer d'un oeil noir. L'instant d'aprés, elle prenait la parole d'une voix congélateur à donner froid à un iceberg.

**"C'est quoi ces mecs ?"**

**"Ils viennent de là-bas. Je sais pas pourquoi ils nous ont suivies. Mais on en a trois dans notre classe, et Lucie a les deux derniers."**

**"Pourquoi t'es rentré avec eux ? Lucie, je peux comprendre mais toi... Les gars t'insupportent autant que moi, Crumble. Bientôt, tu mettras du bleu et des mini-jupes."**

**"Bof. Je suis un pantin, je me contente de suivre le mouvement. Et j'aime pas le bleu autre part que sur Lucie."**

**"ARRETE DE DIRE QUE T'ES UN PANTIN !"**

Les cinq garçons, installés dans la chambre d'à côté, se concertèrent un instant avant d'entrer dans la chambre des trois filles. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux les figea sur place. Sacha, hors d'elle, venait de gifler Galatée qui se contenta de lui offrir un sourire froid en se levant et en posant son sac sur son bureau, déblayant les livres qui l'encombraient . La décoration était étrange, on sentait bien que les trois filles avaient fait de ce lieu leur image. Le côté droit, réservé à Lucie, se composait d'un lit superposé, les affaires diverses sur celui du haut indiquant qu'elle dormait en bas. De multiples voiles et tissus bleus, camel et blanc étaient accrochés à la rambarde, faisant comme une sorte de voile devant le lit du bas. Sur le bureau parfaitement rangé trônait un panda en peluche bleu et blanc, et un livre de cours encore ouvert. Sous la fenêtre était un lit simple, à côté duquel était un bureau dans un désordre organisé. Des deux côtés de la fenêtre avaient été tendus deux longs tissus noirs auxquels étaient accrochés une multitued de chaînes en tous genres. Sacha, assise sur son lit, jouait avec la chaîne qui ornait sa taie d'oreiller tout en fusillant du regard Galatée. Sans nul doute, c'était son coin attitré, et elle semblait tenir à son espace vital, l'ayant soigneusement délimité. Enfin, à gauche, ce devait être Galatée – déduction logique ! Elle dormait sur le lit du haut, celui du bas étant occupé par un ordinateur portable et des cahiers de cours. Le bureau était noyé sous les livres, le matériel de dessin et les pellicules de rechange pour l'appareil photo accroché au mur. Au mur, un immense poster représentait un arlequin poussiéreux aux couleurs fanées par le temps. Un arlequin noir et rouge était posé sur le lit du haut, son habit un peu déchiré ayant perdu de sa brillance.

Lucie, qui s'était éclipsée quand les pilotes étaient entrés, revint, maugréant. Les garçons, la regardant, écarquillèrent légèrement les yeux tandis que Duo rougissait carrément et que Galatée arborait un sourire narquois. La brunette portait une robe turquoise qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses, sans manches, avec des bottes en daim à talons et un boléro camel. Sa taille était soulignée par une ceinture en daim. Dans un sourire, Galatée lui lança

**"Bah tu vois que ça te va !"**

**"Crumble... C'est à ton tour de souffrir !"**

**"Annonce toujours la corvée, je verrais aprés !"** Lança négligemment la jeune fille en prenant une gorgée d'eau sucrée.

**"Tu vas devoir draguer Héléna ce soir. Si tu réussis, je te paye un nouvel objectif. Si tu échoues... Tu devras embrasser Wu Fei !"**

**"QUOI ?"**

Sous le choc, l'adolescente s'était étouffé avec ce qu'elle buvait, et toussait tout en fusillant du regard celle qui se prétendait son amie. Ca, c'était un coup bas !

**"Et moi, j'ai pas mon mot à dire ?"**S'énerva Wu Fei. Déja que la seule vue de cette fille l'énervait, il allait pas l'embrasser, non mais !

**"Hélas, une fois le défi lancé, on peut plus reculer. Donc, je dois draguer le bonbon rose"**. En disant cela, elle eut une grimace qui indiquait clairement qu'elle n'était pas enthousiaste, avant de se tourner vers Lucie. "**Et quelle est la limite qui fait que j'ai réussi ?"**

**"Qu'elle veuille te faire une déclaration."**

**"Quand tu t'y mets, t'es carrément cruelle. Heuresement qu'il y a la fête de l'internat ce soir..."**

A ces mots, Lucie bondit, se ruant sur Galatée.

**"Tu l'as fait exprés ? Tu savais qu'à cause du pari je devrais y aller comme ça !"**

**"A cause de ton défi, je ne pourrais même pas rester ici, j'estime que c'est une compensation."**

Aprés être descendus manger, ils remontèrent tous pour se préparer, s'observant les uns les autres avec de grands yeux. Lucie avait gardé sa tenue de tout à l'heure, ôtant simplement le boléro et révélant un ras de cou en argent orné d'un lapis-lazuli. Sacha avait mis un pantalon ample noir fendu sur les cotés, qui étaient reliés ensemble par des chaînettes, ainsi qu'un bustier noir. A son cou était un collier de chien orné de fines chaînes qui glissaient sur ses clavicules fines. Galatée avait opté pour un bustier dont la couleur oscillait entre l'ambre, le cuivre et le café, rappelant ses yeux, avec un jean taille basse un peu ample déchiré aux cuisses et aux genoux noir. C'était la seule à avoir des tatouages : un magnifique dragon replié sur lui-même rouge, vert et or ornait son épaule droite.

Duo portait une chemise noir prés du corps avec une chaîne en argent autour du cou, et un pantalon un peu moulant noir. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, et dévalaient librement son dos en ondulant légèrement. Heero portait un tee-shirt bleu sur un jean et une veste noir en velours, ses cheveux incoiffables ayant été à peu prés domptés par du gel que Duo lui avait mis de force. Wu Fei avait opté pour un pantalon de satin noir mat avec une longue tunique rouge sang à broderies argent. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, lui arrivant aux clavicules. Quatre, en jean blanc déchiré aux genoux et chemise blanche entrouverte, semblait décoiffé, de même que Trowa, en baggy et tee-shirt moulant beige, son cou orné de plaques militaires. Comparé à leurs vêtements de la journée, le style de chacun se définissait nettement mieux.

Descendant et se rendant dans la salle où avait lieu la fête, ils se firent un instant surprendre par l'intensité de la musique, avant que Galatée, la première, ne se rapproche des cinq autres filles de son lycée. Héléna portait une robe courte vert pomme et des ballerines blanches, ses cheveux roux coiffés en une multitude de tresses. Samia, une métissée, avait un top rouge et un jean blanc, ses long cheveux crêpus volant au rythme de ses mouvements. Nataëlle avait une mini-jupe rose pétale et un haut légèrement transparent de même nuance qui allait à son teint de blonde aux yeux bleus. Jude avait fait un chignon souple de ses longues mêches châtaignes et portait un short en jean avec une tunique ceinturée sur les hanches couleur tabac. Enfin, Marinnae avait opté pour une robe fluide bleu myosotis, qui allait avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux roux.

**"On peut se joindre à vous ?"**

**"Si tu peux tenir le rythme..."**

**"C'est un défi ?"**

**"Prends le comme tu veux."**

Apparemment, Samia avait décidé de provoquer Galatée, sous-entendant qu'elle se débrouillait moins bien qu'elle. Attendant le début d'une nouvelle chanson aux accents orientales, les deux filles se mirent à danser, semblant à la fois se défier et se répondre. Leur souffle se fit peu à peu plus saccadé, jusqu'à ce qu'elles brisent d'elles-même leur duo pour chacune se diriger vers une autre des filles. Repensant à son défi, la tatouée se dirigea vers Héléna, l'interrogeant un instant du regard avant de lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille et de l'entraîner. Les deux duos commencèrent une nouvelle chorégraphie, se mouvant avec grâce.

Lucie, Sacha et les pilotes dansaient aussi mais avec plus de retenue, à l'exception de Duo qui se lâchait complètement, préférant observer les quatre filles qui semblaient comme en transe. Au bout d'un moment, Galatée se rejeta complètement en arrière, son bassin collé à celui d'Héléna tandis que ses mains effleuraient le sol. Ondulant un moment de la sorte, les yeux à demi-voilées, tandis que la rousse l'étreignait et répondait aux mouvements, leur danse en devenait un appel à la luxure. Peu à peu, la littéraire se redressa, sans cesser d'onduler, se contentant d'user du corps d'Héléna pour conserver son équilibre. Une fois à nouveau droite, elles reprirent leur danse, toujours aussi explicite, la brune glissant quelques mots à l'oreille de la rousse, qui lui répondit. Tout en dansant, elles discutèrent un instant de la sorte, jusqu'à ce que la littéraire ne la quitte, approchant de Lucie aprés avoir adressé un rapide signe de la main à Samia, qui inclina la tête en retour. Elle lui laissait la victoire, mais ce n'était que partie remise.

**"J'ai perdu mon défi."**

Lucie, stupéfaite, fixa un instant son amie avant de s'exclamer

**"Quoi ? Mais elle était sur le point de te tomber dans les bras !"**

**"Je lui ai dit que Jude semblait un peu trop triste en la regardant. Elles vont bien ensemble."**

**"Donc, t'as perdu volontairement pour pas la blesser ? "**

Haussant les épaules, Galatée approcha de Wu Fei, lui adressant un sourire contrit, avant de l'embrasser, pressée d'en finir. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle adressa à chacun un regard qui concurrençait bien ceux de Sacha niveau " approche-moi t'es mort avant d'avoir seulement esquissé un geste" puis partit. Le chinois resta un instant stupéfait, avant de partir à son tour. De toute manière, il aimait pas les fêtes.

Lucie fixa un instant l'endroit où se tenait son amie avant de secoer la tête en souriant. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'elle perdrait volontairement, et ce quelle que soit le gage. Mine de rien, elle avait le coeur tendre. Duo, qui jusque-là se déchainait seul, l'embarqua de force sur la piste, la dirigeant dans ses mouvements tandis qu'elle virait au rouge vif : c'était pas vraiment le genre de choses auxquelles elle était habituée, danser de la sorte avec un gars qui n'aurait même pas dû se trouver là. Et qui accessoirement la faisait craquer...

Sacha finit quand à elle par s'adosser à un mur, observant les gens, quand Heero se rapprocha d'elle, son visage aussi peu engageant que d'habitude. Sans préavis, il s'installa à ses côtés, commençant à lui parler.

**"T'as pas l'air ravie qu'on soit là."**

**"Sérieux ? T'as trouvé ça tout seul ?"**

**"Hn..." **

**"Je comprends pas le néanderthalien, alors explicite."**

**"Qu'est-ce t'as contre nous ?"**

**"Vous êtes des mecs, ce qui implique que votre intelligence est d'un niveau si bas qu'elle atteint les fin fonds des Enfers. Et à te voir, je pense qu'on a découvert un nouvel étage."**

S'éloignant, elle remonta à son tour dans sa chambre, rapidement suivie d'une Lucie aux joues brûlante qui avait enfn trouvé le moyen de se défaire de Duo. Ce mec était un peu trop torride pour sa santé mentale... La soirée finit peu aprés, mais rares furent ceux qui purent dormir parmi les trois filles et les cinq pilotes. En fait, seuls Sacha, Trowa et Quatre y parvinrent, tandis que les autres avaient la migraine de leur vie...


	4. Giliann

_**Auteur : Nifflheim, Reine des enfers...**_

_**Disclaimer : dommage que ce truc soit obligatoire, c'est une corvée de se voir à chaque fois rappeler que les G-Boys sont pas à moi mais à je sais plus quel chanceux. Donc vila, ils ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'ai aucune rémunération pour les fanfics. Du pur bénévolat XD**_

_**Par contre, Sacha, Lucie, Galatée, Héléna, Thomas et tous les autres sont à moi. **_

_**Genre : UA, romance, OOC.**_

_**Note : Enfin, l'arrivée des deux derniers personnages importants de ma fic !**_

**_Note 2 : le rythme de parution risque de ralentir, désolée._**

_Le lendemain, tous se réveillèrent d'assez mauvaise humeur, les filles étant tendues à l'idée de devoir finir leurs défis, et les pilotes en imaginant ce qui pourrait leur tomber dessus comme nouvelles catastrophes. Car les faits étaient là : depuis qu'ils avaient débarqués, ils avaient l'impression qu'Oz était d'un coup bien moins inquiétant et J leur manquait presque. Presque, car il fallait un minimum relativiser leur situation : elles ne les avaient pas encore tué._

_C'est donc avec une tête de trois pieds de long qu'ils descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner, Galatée calculant comment elle allait bien pouvoir se faire virer par un prof reconnu pour son sens de l'humour et sa patience, Sacha estimant ses chances de ne pas assomer par mégarde le prof de sport pendant le cours de volley et Lucie déprimant à l'idée de devoir embrasser Thomas. Elle supposait être amoureuse de lui depuis deux ans, mais ne savait plus trop où elle en était : vu l'attirance qu'exerçait Duo sur elle, comment savoir qui elle aimait, et même si elle était amoureuse ? Dans un soupir, elle replongea dans ses céréales, tandis que Galatée levait la tête de son thé, posant une main affectueuse sur la tête de son amie._

**- Inutile de déprimer princesse, il suffira que tu lui dises que c'était notre défi. Il est avec nous en sport, il sait bien que j'ai les idées tordues...**

**- Mais si il se fait des idées ?**

**- J'irai lui remettre en place, tout simplement. Alors maintenant, laisse tomber les céréales et mange ton pain au Nutella, Duo loûche dessus depuis cinq minutes.**

_Esquissant un sourire, la jeune fille aux mêches turquoises se saisit de sa tartine, y mordant avec appêtit et la finissant en un instant. Se levant en même temps que ses amies, elles posèrent leurs plateaux, escortées des G-Boys. Ils partirent tous ensuite vers le lycée, tandis que Galatée chantonnait, comme toujours, dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère pesante qui la mettait mal à l'aise._

**- C'est une belle journée,**

**on va tous s'ennuyer**

**au lycée.**

**Des cours d'SVT**

**de volley et d'anglais**

**c'est la mort euh !** ( 1 )

_Lucie ne put retenir un rire, rapidement imitée par Sacha, tandis que Galatée fronçait son nez en une moue faussement offensée. Malheureusement, le bus étant pour une fois en avance au lieu d'être en retard, ils eurent tous un juron, la langue variant selon les origines : espagnol pour Galatée, français pour Sacha, Lucie et Trowa, anglais pour Duo, arabe pour Quatre, japonais et chinois pour Heero et Wu Fei, tandis qu'ils commençaient à courir. Le bus commençait à s'éloigner quand les trois filles, accélérant encore l'allure, le rejoignirent au feu qui par chance venait de passer au rouge, tapant sur la porte et adressant des sourires suppliants et des regards implorants au chauffeur jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre. ( 2 ) Une fois à l'intérieur, profitant du fait que presque toutes les places assises soient vides ( logique, peu de gens montaient aux arrêts précédents ), Galatée tenta de reprendre son souffle, des larmes douloureuses perlant aux coins de ses yeux, tandis que Lucie massait en grimaçant sa cage thoracique. Cela faisait un moment qu'elles n'avaient pas eu à sprinter, et cela ne leur avait absolument pas manqué. Au contraire..._

_Duo, surpris, finit par poser la question qui leur brulaît les lèvres._

**- Ca vous arrive souvent de courir comme ça ?**

**- Pas vraiment, il est en retard d'habitude, **_répondit Sacha, la plus en état de parler du trio._

**- Quand on ne doit pas s'envoyer 8 kilomètres à pied... parce qu'il est trop en avance, **_ajouta Lucie._

**- Outch ! Et... c'est pas fatiguant ?**

**- Si mais ça donne une excuse pour dormir en philo ou en synthèse de mécanique. S'pas Princesse ?**

_Lucie émit un grognement de mauvaise humeur devant la moquerie de Galatée, tirant un rire à Duo. Le reste du trajet se passa de la même manière, si ce n'est que les moqueries venaient de de l'américain et se dirigeaient vers le chinois et le japonais._

_Parvenus au lycée, le groupe se sépara, les L se rendant à leur cours de littérature et les S en mécanique._

_Arrivée devant la salle, Lucie s'arrêta, hésitant un instant avant de se diriger vers Thomas, et l'embrassant par surprise. Se reculant, rouge pivoine, elle tenta de lui expliquer la situation, qui s'éclaircit dés qu'elle eut dit "défi" et "Galatée". Thomas voulut poser une question mais l'arrivée du prof sauva la brunette, qui fonça aussitôt dans la salle - première en cours, pour la première fois._

_Du côté des L, la journée semblait commencer un peu mieux. La prof partait en congé maternité, et venait de perdre dix minutes à leur présenter le prof remplaçant, un certain Zechs Merquise. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds pales et ses yeux bleus, à peu prés la moitié de la classe se sentait d'un coup plus intéressée par le cours... Mais, il manquait encore quelqu'un. Une place, entre Galatée et Sacha, était vide, attirant des regards ironiques ou inquiets selon qui la regardait._

_Mme Idriss, qui venait tout juste de sortir de la salle, revint aussitôt, tenant par l'épaule l'élève manquant. Cheveux teints en rouge sang coupés courts, yeux vert jade, peau blanche avec quelques tâches de rousseur, sa taille faisait qu'il était impossible de savoir si c'était un garçon de petite taille ou une fille plus grande que la moyenne. Et avec ça, un look... des chaussures de toile style Converse, un jean basique, une tunique blanche ceinturée sur les hanches et un pull blanc, pour l'instant en travers de la besace._

**- Voici Giliann Fearn, l'élève manquant. Bien , je vous laisse cette fois.**

**- Ne vous en faîtes pas. Miss, allez vous asseoir.**

**- Mr Merquise... Je dois encore vous prévenir, Giliann est un garçon.**

_Haussant les épaules sous le regard surpris de Zechs et les rires du reste de la classe, le garçon alla s'asseoir entre les deux filles vêtues de noir, leur adressant un sourire tandis qu'il recevait deux regards narquois. Sacha se pencha vers lui, lui glissant un "Perdu", tandis que Galatée feuilletait distraitement son exemplaire de Roméo et Juliette. Cette oeuvre n'intéressait que deux ou trois irréductibles, les autres prenant un ou deux détails en notes par pure réflexe._

_Le nouveau prof s'éclaircit la voix, et prit le cahier d'appel pour savoir qui interroger._

**- Bien... Mlle Jung-Ran... Que pensez-vous du motif d'Eros et Tanathos dans l'oeuvre ?**

- **Ce motif est au centre de l'oeuvre, représenté par la rivalité des deux familles et l'amour passionnel qui unit les amants de Vérone. La réplique de Juliette au tombeau, alors qu'elle s'apprête à se poignarder, en est particulièrement représentative, unissant le motif du coït au suicide**, _laissa tomber Galatée aprés un temps de réflexion._

- **Quelqu'un veut ajouter autre chose ?**

- **Juliette transcende ces deux thèmes, joignant son amour pour Roméo à une claire obsession de la mort, qui tient presque de la fascination. Ainsi, la deuxième scène du balcon**, _précisa Sacha._

- **De plus, Shakespeare a été trés influencé par les tableaux baroques, où l'on trouve souvent dans un élément du décor un crâne ou un squelette rappelant la mort, alors même que le thème central n'est pas cela. roméo et Juliette, dans la première partie de l'oeuvre, évoque ce genre de représentations**, _déclara Giliann._

_Le trio s'attira un hochement de tête approbateur, puis Zechs reprit son cours, toujours aussi calme. Seuls quelques bavardages et le bruit des plumes résonnaient dans la salle en plus de sa voix. Le reste de la journée passa de la même manière, Galatée réussissant par miracle à se faire exclure ( elle avait affirmé que "Puisque l'etat exécutait la loi, et que la loi faisait exécuter les gens, on pouvait décemment affirmer que l'Etat américain avait brisé le Contrat social" ), Sacha parvenant à ne pas assomer le prof de sport en servant ( le ballon avait par contre manquait de peu Lucie ) et les G-Boys parvenant à survivre au grain de folie du quatuor reformé, Giliann se révélant caustique et aussi déjanté que les trois filles. D'aileurs, sa réaction en entendant que les cinq garçons étaient à l'internat l'avait clairement prouvée ( dans un premier temps, il avait sauté au cou de Duo, s'attirant un regard stupéfait, puis s'était rappelé que ça signifiait qu'il y en aurait peut-être dans sa chambre et avait déprimé. Seule l'affirmation que non, il resterait seul, lui avait remonté le moral )._

_Une journée tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, en somme... et le week-end qui commençait !_

( 1 ) Cette chanson existe vraiment, c'est un délire que j'ai eu avec une autre interne. On a parodié Mylène farmer...

( 2 ) Cette technique ne fonctionne hélas qu'une fois sur dix...


End file.
